ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
X-tra power : part 1
This is the first episode of Ben X-10 . After the fall of Vilgax , Psyphon returns and sents his robots to Bellwood with the intention of destroying Ben 10 for once and for all! Plumber: Is he secured ? Guard : Vilgax is going nowhere sir . Vilgax : Not for long.... A giant explosion takes place and Phsyphon appears. Phsyphon : Greetings master! Vilgax : What took you so long ? Phsyphon : Forgive me master ! Vilgax : Anyways everything is going to plan ! Vilgax grins Theme Song! Two crooks steal money from a bank and run away. 1st Crook : Ha ha ! We have the money in the bag ! XLR-8 passes by them 2nd Crook : Ahhhhh, It's Ben 10! Ben trans forms into Four Arms and jumps on the car and smashes it . He then takes them into plumber custody . Omnitrix times out . Rook appears . Ben : How much ? Rook : 43.12 seconds . A new record ! Ben : Oh yeah ! "Suddenly a huge black cloud forms . Huge robots start falling from the sky. After a few minutes a huge army led by Psyphon was making chaos in Bellwood." Psyphon : Give me Ben 10 alive ! Robots : Yes master ! Rook looks at Ben and asks ..... Rook : Ben ? Any alien to solve this ? Ben : Its hero time ! Ben slaps the omnitrix but the omnitrix instead starts beeping and saying , ERROR ! Psyphon : You must be wondering what happened to your Omnitrix ! I've hacked it with this universal remote device and changed the recognition for you're Omnitrix ! Ben : A huge army of robots led by Psyphon , my Omnitrix is hacked ! Not bad ! You're a lot better without Vilgax ! Pi Psyphon : No need of you're flattering Ben Tennyson ! As I , Psyphon had captured the Incursion leader of the armada so ......... Ben isn't listening what Psyphon told at all which made Psyphon angry . Psyphon : Get him ! Robot : Must retrieve Omnitrix !!!!!!!!! Ben : Come on Omnitrix! Rook maybe you should take care of this . The omnitrix is on the frits! Rook uses his Proto tool to make it into a sword and destroys the robot. Ben : Way to go rook ! Oh oh ... rook watch out ! The robot hits Rook. '' Robot : Must retrieve Omnitrix !!!!!!!!! Ben : Come on Omnitrix ! ''Ben hits the Omnitrix and transforms into humungasaur. Humungasaur : Oh yeah ! You're in big trouble ! Psyphon : Mmmmmmmm......I need to upgrade this device ! It's not powerful enough to handle the intense core energy . Humungasaur hits the robot but it gives a counter attack Humungasaur : Though guy huh..... Well I'm thougher ! He transforms into Jury Rigg starts to tear the robot apart. Jury Rigg : Destoy destroy destroy! He transforms into Heatblast. Heatblast : there's a lot of robots ! Well eat flames robots ! Heatblast burns the robots . The Omnitrix times out . Ben : Oh come on ! I would appreciate it if you atleast gave me pesky dust ! Omnitrix Buzzes (indicating a no) Ben : The worst ? Omnitrix Buzzes (indicating a no) Ben : Urrrrrgggghhhh.... Nanomech!???? Give me nanomech !!!!!!! The Omnitrix transforms Ben into Nanomech Nanomech(slaps on his face) : I hate you Omnitrix! Omnitrix times out Ben : Oh man ! Omnitrix ! Is it something I said ?! Ben starts to tamper with the Omnitrix . A robot approaches ben . The Omnitrix malfunctions. Omnitrix : Omnitrix overload The robot zaps Ben. Ben : Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh......... Omnitrix : Omnitrix overload !!!!!!!!!!!!! To Be Continued....... #Ben #Rook #Psyphon #Giant robots #Four arms (Debut) #Heatblast (Debut) #Jury Rigg (Debut) #XLR-8 (Debut) #This is the first episode of Ben X-10. #It is revealed in this episode that the Omnitrix can respond back to Ben's conversations. User:Hanyfadil Category:Episodes Category:Bad Grammar